Voler
by Ayvinn
Summary: " Mon dragon et moi abandonnés dans des cieux sans limites et sans fins ." La premier vol de Krokmou avec Harold . One-Shot .


Disclaimer : HTTYD ne m'appartient pas.

NDA : Premier vol avec Krokmou . N'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand nous nous sommes enfin décollés de la terre ferme , un sentiment de plénitude m'avait envahie , s'était infiltré dans tout mon corps , ma chair , parcourait le long de mes veines s'ajoutant à l'adrénaline qui me fît oublier l'altitude où nous nous trouvâmes .

« Allez mon pote , on va attaquer gentil , en douceur . Alors attend bouge pas , position 3! Euh… non 4 » m'écriais-je tandis que j'appuyais sur les étriers pour déplier la partie de cuir de la prothèse que j'avais conçue , dans l'espoir que celle-ci aide Krokmou à voler .

Je constatai alors que cette dernière fonctionnait correctement , et pouvait remplacer efficacement la partie manquante de la queue du furie nocturne . Les conditions étaient idéales , le ciel était bleu , il n'y avait ni pluie , ni grêle , le soleil peu couvert et les nuages tellement peu menaçants que même un bébé Gronck n'aurait pas peur d'eux .

« Allez , faut se lancer maintenant , faut y aller » indiquai-je au dragon noir qui se mit à rugir comme pour signifier son approbation .

La bête vacillait un peu , ses larges ailes imposantes frôlant parfois les flots glacés juste en dessous de nous . Après quelques balancements , cramponnés sur son dos, nous avions enfin trouvé l'équilibre idéal .

«Ouais , ça marche ! » m'exclamais-je , l'excitation faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur qui se mirent aussitôt à s'affoler . Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire… qui fût légèrement atténuée par les secousses engendrées par le contact brutal de Krokmou contre des rochers .

« Désolé ! » m'excusais-je , tentant de changer la direction du vol… avant de nouveau s'écraser contre un rocher .

« Re-désolé ! » répétais-je . Les grognements du reptile se fît entendre tandis qu'il me frappa brusquement .

« Ouais ouais , j'y travaille , maugréais-je en ajustant mes étriers , position 4 ! Euh… non 3 ! »

Nous fendions l'air et montions encore plus haut dans le ciel . Peu à peu , les barrières que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir franchir s'ôtèrent juste devant mes yeux , mètre par mètre , morceaux par morceaux .

« Ouais , fonce mon grand ! » l'encourageais-je , comme s'il m'écoutait , l'air semblait encore plus pur , encore plus frais tandis que nous progressions davantage dans le ciel .

La joie devait s'afficher distinctement sur mon visage , j'éprouvais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent . Des rafales éclataient dans mes cheveux auburn tandis que la douce brume , voluptueuse , enveloppait mon visage d'une couverture humide , si légère et si fine , presque imperceptible . Le froid , pourtant si usuel dans nos contrées nordiques et l'archipel de Berk , se fût moins agressif . Ici , dans les nuages loin de l'agitation habituelle de mon village , loin de la déception éprouvée par mon père , et par les autres villageois ; je n'étais plus le fiston inutile , sans valeur , ratant tout ce qu'il entreprenait , une espèce de crevette qui parle , frêle , une catastrophe ambulante , qui n'avait de Vikings que ses origines . J'étais enfin… moi-même . Je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant , de me conformer aux autres Vikings , d'imiter leurs gestes , leur pas , leur brutalité innée , leurs choix et leurs désirs . Je pouvais arrêter de renier et , de refouler , tout ce que j'étais , ma propre identité , ce qui constituait mon être , parce que , là-haut dans le ciel , personne ne me jugerait , personne ne serait là pour me dire au combien ils sont tristes et peinés que , leur grand Chef Stoick la brute ait un enfant tel que moi .A travers le brouillard , je pouvais arrêter de mentir à moi-même .

Les tracas quotidiens n'existaient plus , tandis que j'apercevais à peine mon île , disparaissant peu à peu , pour laisser place à d'autres horizons azurés , et nouveaux.

Je sentais la chaleur douce et apaisante émanait de la peau écailleuse de Krokmou , tandis que son robuste corps ébène se bomber et se désenfler , ses actions mécaniques rythmés par la respiration saccadée du reptile . Tout en lui me réconforter , comme si , il m'accordait le droit de me perdre dans ce vol , dans les volutes vaporeuses et immaculées , dans la voûte céruléenne .

Plus d'attentes inatteignables , plus de reproches et de remarques cinglantes , plus de souhaits refoulés . Là-bas , là-haut , tout pouvait être réalisé .

« « Ah ! C'est fantastique ! , déclarais-je , le vent dans mes… Anti-sèche ! »

La feuille de papier où j'avais noté toutes les positions dont j'avais besoin , glissait dangereusement vers le vide . Un élan de panique m'envahit . Il ne fallait pas que je la perde , j'essayai de la rattraper mais elle se faufilait entre mes doigts , ce qui ne fît qu'accélérer sa chute .

« Stop ! » m'égosillai-je , ce qui me permit de la récupérer… mais aussi d'arrêter l'ascension de Krokmou . Ce qui , en conséquence , me fît ,soudainement ,flotter dans les airs. Par ailleurs , ce moment de ''lévitation'' ne dura pas longtemps , car grâce à la force naturelle des choses , comme un dragon sans une partie de sa queue et son humain , nous nous sommes mis très rapidement à chuter .

« Non ! , hurlais-je , Oh mes dieux ! , Oh non ! »

J'étais affolé , mais il fallait que je me calme , pour ma survie… non , pour notre survie à tout les deux .

« Bon , écoute , écoute , il faut que tu te redresses ! » demandais-je en espérant qu'il le puisse . Je réalisais alors pour mon plus grand malheur qu'il ne faisait que dévier de sa trajectoire , se séparant de plus en plus de moi .

« Non , non , reviens vers moi ! Reviens vers moi ! » le suppliai-je craignant de ne jamais plus pouvoir me rapprocher de lui . De plus , pour ne pas arranger les choses , il se mit à tourner sur lui- même , son corps étant imposant il me donna un coup , par inadvertance , cette fois-ci . Il était aussi paniqué que moi . Cependant, grâce à cette soudaine action , je pus atteindre sa selle et m'accrocher tant bien que mal à lui . Je plaçais mes anti-sèches dans ma bouche pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure prise sur lui . Finalement , je pus enfin arrêter notre descente , qui aurait pu s'avérer mortelle .

Pour notre plus grand malheur , le calvaire n'était pas encore fini , un amas de roche nous faisait face , on était beaucoup trop proche pour que je puisse vérifier mes notes , mais il fallait que j'évite la collision qui pouvait à cette vitesse , nous être elle aussi fatale , ou créer des dommages bien plus important qu'une simple égratignure .

Mon cœur battait la chamade , il fallait que je fasse quelque chose , mais quoi ? Et vite…

Je positionna mes pieds fermement sur les étriers et instinctivement , je me suis mis à les plier . Je contournai touts les obstacles qui se dressaient devant nous , ajustant la prothèse pour que celle-ci exécute les mouvements adéquats .

J'avais réussi , je pouvais le faire . J'avais réalisé ce qu'aucun Viking n'avait encore fait à l'encontre des dragons . J'étais enfin capable de voler .

Ne faisant plus qu'un avec les rayons ternes du soleil Berkien , m'échappant de la réalité qui ne me satisfaisait guère , mon dragon et moi , abandonnés dans des cieux sans limites et sans fin . Dans un territoire qui ne semblait pas avoir de frontières . Oui , dans le ciel , on était libre . Libre .


End file.
